Ice Ice Baby 20
by castle107
Summary: Castle's little ice trick.. Please be gentle It's my first fanfic.


It was a murder free night in NY, Our 3 detectives decided to call it a night. Castle on the other hand a special night planned for his dear detective. Tonight Richard Castle was going to be tending to one Kate Beckett.

She tried calling to let him know that she was on her way home, but all she got was his voicemail. The drive to the loft was fairly quick. She pulled into the parking lot and walked into the lobby, greeting the doorman with a simple smile and nod.

She opened the door to the loft and called out for Castle but no answer, all she heard was Robert Duncan's – I just want you playing in the Castles office? She became curious and shed her coat and closed the door. As she did she noticed a small note and attached to the note was a red rose, hanging on the handle of the door. It read: **_KB meet me in the kitchen... RC._** She smiled carrying the note walked off to meet him only to find a Glass of champagne waiting for her but No Castle… She reached for the glass of bubbly and under that was another note... **_KB... I suggest you get enjoy this glass and make your way over to the bedroom..RC _**. She took a sip of the bubbly and smiled to her self and very slowly walked over to his office.

She smells the rose as she walks into the office unknown to her Castle eagerly awaited to surprise her naked!. As she closed the door to the office He popped up behind her and pinned her up against the door. He lent down to whisper _surprise_ in her ear then ran his hands down hers making its was to her hips while doing so he placed open mouth kisses below her ear down her neck and settled sucking her pulse point.. His hands made their way under her shirt caressing her.. she arcs her back onto him as his hands make contact then she realizes he's naked and **happy** to see her… Still with her back to him he kisses her passionately, pressed up against the door she pushes back and turns around, he rams her back against the door. He rips open her white blouse, buttons scattering all over the floor. They kiss passionately, tongues fighting for dominance, he places open mouth kisses down her neck between her breasts as he battles to get her out of her jeans…. As she strips out of her jeans he picks her up bridal style and carries her to the bedroom.

He lays her down on the bed and he bends down to kiss her.. He unclasps her bra and hovers over her now hard nipples… He latches on to one sucking and biting on them driving her wild. She grabs his head as he assaults her nipples. He abruptly stops looks up at her gets up and reaches down to grab a bowl of ice cubes. I also have a trick that I do with ice cubes" he whispers as he takes one and runs it on her lips then leans down and kisses her lips. He then runs the cube down her pulse point, placing a kiss once he removed it. He looked her in the eye as he run the cube down her chest to her nipples. He circled her nipples with the cube… She bucks as the sensation drives her wild. He begins his assault on her nipples by placing the cube in his mouth and sucking the nipples.. She tries to grab his head but he quickly interlock there hands to his at the side. She moans his name loudly as he makes his descent to her core. He lets her hands go as he rips off her thong. She grasps loudly.. He takes another cube and without warning lowers it through her folds and she bucks her hips. He does it again and again until she is writhing under him. He smiles the places the cube in his mouth and begins to devour her…. He licks her slow and torturously. She bucks her hips into his face; he drives his tongue into her as she screams at the sensation. He drives his ice tongue in and out of her at faster and faster she bucked her hips, she grabbed the comforter, the pillows and the headboard but couldn't hold onto any of it, the idea of Castle tongue fucking her drives her over the edge as she tightens her walls and lets him lick her juices... He gives her no time to recover before slides two fingers into her and starts pumping her hard, his thumb rubs her clit. Just as she's about to hit her second orgasm he latches on to her nipples and she falls hard. He pulls his hand out and sucks the juices off his fingers. She closes her eyes trying to calm her breathing. She sees Castle smiling then realizing that there's one big problem left. He kisses her she pulls him on top... He looks into her eyes to make sure she was up for a round 3 and there was no doubt. She spread her legs as he placed himself at her entrance and dipped his head into her... He slid into her in one slow deep thrust. She rolled her head back slowly closing her eyes relishing the feel of him inside her. He waited until she was ready. She bucked her hips giving him the signal to move. He pulled himself right out of her then rammed himself into her. Each of his thrusts was harder and faster than the last. She dug her nails into his back urging him on to the point were the music was replaced by the sounds of slapping skin, sloppy kissing and desperate moans. He was close and he could tell she was too. He flipped them so that she was on top. She began to ride him. HARD. Bouncing off him she held her breasts as she rode him. He reached down to her clit and rubbed it as she rode him. He was almost there; He had to take her with him. She pushed him down onto the bed and took them into sweet bliss. She milked him as she came down from her own high. They both collapsed on the bed still joined too exhausted to even try….. "Now that was an ice cube trick" she said between breaths. All he could do was smile hum in approval


End file.
